


The world is Different

by CasinoSkeletons



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Off-screen Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasinoSkeletons/pseuds/CasinoSkeletons
Summary: Tom, Matt, Edd, and Tord find themselves loving each other. Tom and Tord telling there true relationship status to the others causing some drama. Soon however they find out it makes them stronger, well unless red army comes around. (Nsfw will be here but not detailed)





	1. Red Army's destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy^^

Tord.

Here we are again, after a cold morning we walk down stairs too talk and laugh. Edd and Matt are gone someplace which leaves me with Tom. I never really saw that religious asshole not drunk except now and I don't mind it. He seems more like, the sleepy but class clown type. He didn't insult me at all just sex jokes. "Tord" "huh?" "Your spacing out hehe, drooling like a dog" "Shut up." He laughs, sitting down next to me. Days like this I'm thankful for, when ever words are spoken in a rude way on days like this, it ends with Tom and I with bruises and bite marks... at the end of those days we completely look at each other for hours. Edd asked me if me and this girl I met got busy which I lied by saying yes. Relationships are strange between me and Tom, a lust filled relationship, our relationship. 

It's funny because, Tom actually......likes Edd


	2. Painful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, let's talk about it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support I am actually happy to continue this for you guys^^

Later on Edd and Matt came home, they acted strange today. I asked edd if he was ok? And he said "I'm fine" which if you didn't know he usually tells me "IMCOLALISTIOS" or "BETTER THEN YOUR PORN STARS!" but today he acted like he knew something.....what is it, the red army? Tom? My porn collection??? Dammit! "Tom, you ok" "ha...no never" edd leans down kissing tom. Holy.....SHIT HE'S KISSING TOM OMFG TORD DO SOMETHING....I can't do anything. I got up and left Matt realized how hurt I was from this as I walk upstairs to our room which makes it worse because our relationship started there.

"Tord" "go away matt" "ok I'm sorry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and some love


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom?

Another day, out of 5. No sex, no touching, no talking. "I'm just glad you too don't fight anymore! No we can sleep in" edd smiles...

I'm having that feeling  
That anger and frustration

I want to kill Edd....

"TORD??" "H-huh?!" Edd looks at me smiling "you ok Tord your spacing out again hehe"  
That laugh, he's playing with me he's sitting next to Tom for a reason a big fucking reason.  
I curse in my language which makes Matt and Edd confused. I got up and walked to Toms room which I also sleep in... we dont, cuddle but we sleep... 

I got one of his bottles and drank from it, 5 to be exact... 

 

I passed out on the bed after

"Tom, do you like Tord more then me"  
"No why are you asking?"   
"You seem more worried about him now"  
"Sorry bae"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please leave some love here for me! -Tommy


End file.
